


It starts with an I and ends with Y

by Poppyclaus2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Insanity, Multi, Torture, Traumatic Deaths, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Read and you’ll find out~INSANITY





	1. Have you?

Have you ever just wanted to break the rules? Have you ever wanted to just punch someone in the face? Have you ever wanted to quit being the hero and destroy the flippin’ world? I bet you have. We all do. Some worse than others. Don’t be afraid, we’re here for you. We’re here for you when the others stab you in the back. We’re always there in the back of your minds, always poking through the layers and causing utter havoc. Take a little guess. Go on, it’s easy. We’re all stressed out. We’re all broken. Some scars never leave you. But that’s what makes us different from the rest. What makes us;

**Insane**


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will get freaky, well I’m sorta freaked out with what I’m writing

Deep-sea green eyes glower. Black sparks floating effortlessly. Bloodied, sharp teeth sparkling in the light. Pale skin gleaming. Blood handprints all over. Tousled, raven black hair dripping and covering the face, not much. Not enough not to see the insane glint. Red lips curled into a smirk,

“Kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG. Also go check me out on Wattpad, username is Poppyclaus2.  
> Hehe


	3. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy basically tortures and kills these poor demigods...

Screams echoed throughout the room. Pained cries bounced off the walls. Try to resist. Try to break free. Wait, what? There is no escape. Not from him. It is too goddamn hard. Blonde hair flashed and nestled onto the half-dead girl. How long will it take? Hmm...1 hour? Maniacal laughter shot through the barriers. 30 minutes! Yes, yes, yes! Kill you. Kill you. Kill you. Lightning blue eyes, broken and scared. Cries sounded from that very person. Help you? Why would I do that? Friends, mercy? “Oh yes, I’m corrupted!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me. I have no idea what I am doing with my life.


	4. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This monster is completely insane.

The green-eyed demigod crept towards the small latino. Don’t hurt you? Why would I not? A cruel smile settled on his face. What happened to me? Tartarus. Slender fingers wrapped around the smaller boy’s neck and... squeezed. So hard. Too hard. Dead. Die. A small sob emitted behind him. Snapping his head around he spotted the native. He frowned. Did he not kill her? End her misery. With a crunch of his jaws did she gasp and leave the world. His name? His name, his name, his name. Peter? No, no, no. Wine dude calls him that. Perry? NO. Percy. Yes, yes, yes. Percy Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save me. Help me. Like this. Give kudos. Hi. Bye.


	5. A

The son of Mars pushed the green-eyed monster away from the daughter of Pluto. Nails sank into his skin. Oh, the pain! Sharp teeth tried to reach him. The frizzy haired girl hid behind the boy’s back until she couldn’t bear to watch and tried to swipe at the other boy. The raven haired boy growled and lunged at her. Nothing more came from her. “Hazel!” And the boy. Dead. A pale boy stepped towards Percy. Good, good, good. Nico. Percy glanced up at the other and backed down at instinct. Shhh. Tell me to shh? Nico wrapped his arms around the other demigod and twirled his hair around his fingers. “My little monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was interesting. I finally got to introduce Nicercy...so yay.


	6. N

Percy held onto Nico like his life depended on it. Well... it technically did. Blood gushed out of his neck and it smelt disgusting. Imagine everything you hate the smell of combined together. Yep, you got it. Nico held onto his prince desperately. No, no, no. Not dying today. Percy smiled a bloody smile and trailed a hand down the side of the Ghost King’s face. No dying today. “Your little monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, do you think Percy will survive? Hehe.


	7. I

Limbs sprawled over one another. Green met black and there was no gap between them. They both smirked like they were insane. Hold on, they are. Once they parted, their faces turned to the few that were left alive. Soon nobody would be left. They would be the ones to rule. The Ghost King and his little monster, his demon.

_Demons don’t cry_

_Monsters just tear off your flesh._

_Demons don’t cry_

_Monsters just feast on the souls of the dead._

Suddenly there was silence. The heavy breathing of the two people -if you could even call them that- continued. “Love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I love this chapter. However, the last is my favourite. It has to be.


	8. T

The thrones were anything but ordinary. They had black spikes sticking out and green waves hanging off the side. It was dangerous. One could die on it. Never in anyone’s life did they think those two very demigods would rule, would kill their loved ones. Sally and Paul -dead. At the hands of the monster. The consort of the Ghost King. Love came in unnatural forms, but this was the most dangerous. Two deadly beings who would kill anyone for each other. So deeply in love that they would cast away those who they trusted. Yet, the act of being a monster was their intention before falling in love. They wanted to know what it would feel like. Just to get it off their chests. To kill. To taste and to see their pained faces. Torture them. “Torture me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I like this one.


	9. Y

The same black and green eyes met once again. Not because of their victory but because of knowing they would disappear. Gone. Poof. Die. Both had been murderous, heartless warriors and had ruled for quite a while. Until the offspring of the demigods, combined with what was left of the Gods; attacked. This hadn’t surprised them. No, not at all. They were willing to go. Since they knew they would see each other when they were dead. They would feel again, normal. Come out of their craze. The beat of the heart stopped completely. Both did see each other. Not in Tartarus, not the Fields of Punishment. Nor the Fields of Asphodel. They were in Elysium. Strange right? But they were heroes. Sooner or later the demigods would’ve tried to take over the world, just like Kronos or Gaia had. Percy and Nico would’ve disagreed and been killed. But they took the other path, the path to _**Insanity.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite one! If you didn’t know, all the chapters all together spell out Insanity. It sort of says it in the summary.

**Author's Note:**

> I have accomplished it! I was doubting my decision at first but then decided to do this.


End file.
